Bubble's Fusionfall adventure
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: It's pretty long, sorry i suck at summaries. Fusionfall is an online game that's pretty fun!


I glanced around the empty destroyed school. I sniffed the air and it smelled like toxic goo. I heard nothing but silence, with the occasional scream or crash. I was walking in through Pokey Oaks Middle School, where I had Fusion people to destroy. This was the location of fusion Wilt, fusion Blossom, and fusion me. I flew through looking for signs of life. I was heart-broken that the school was destroyed, this used to be my old school, 'til that one fateful day.

(FLASHBACK)

I was sitting in English class with Blossom and Buttercup. I was rather bored so I looked outside only too see a big beam of light. I soon saw strange creatures running across the hill. Apparently I wasn't the only one who saw this because another girl screamed. My teacher looked and screamed as well. The creatures broke through the windows. Buttercup Blossom and I evacuated the class we ran through the school and saw dead classmates. We all were crying as we ran. All of us tried to evacuate as many people as possible we flew home too check on the professor. We got home a few minutes later and realized he was okay.

(End flashback)

I twirled my blond pigtail in thought. It was eerie, all the silence, it was great occasionally like in my room or something but flying around in a scary, dark, quiet, abandoned middle school isn't fun. I stepped in on the infected patch on the ground burning a whole in my favorite pair of black flats. I pulled up my thigh high socks, tightened my pigtails, and straightened out my dress. My socks were ripped and stained. I clutched Octi closer. I ALWAYS had my Octi with me. I looked over and noticed a little girl floating around. She had a stuffed Octi too! I noticed she looked just like me but had black hair, red eyes, and had green skin. It was fusion me. I tested out my laser vision on a pile of wood, which fell over and gave away my presence. I cursed, I was going for the element of surprise. Fusion bubbles looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile though. It was evil and full of hatred. She laughed, her laughter sent a chill down my spine.

'Sorry fusion me, it's gonna be hard to defeat myself, but I'll manage' I stated cockily

'Is that so?'

'Yup, sorry!' My fist connected with her face and she looked shocked. Just then everyone came in (Everyone meaning Ben, Dexter, Blossom, Mac, Wilt, Mandy, Grim, Numbuh 1, Numbuh, 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Rex, Finn, Jake, Edd, and Eddy) Everyone was quiet. This seemed like the match of the year. I was definitely scared because I'm not that good a fighter which means fusion me will be a super great fighter because she's my opposite. She tried to kick me but I dodged then grabbed her leg and threw her over my head. She flew up in the air and came down crashing on me. It was funny how everyone automatically knew this was my and my fusion's battle. She punched my jaw sending me backwards. I wiped my blood and the tears on my face. I looked down then surprise everyone by firing my laser vision at her cutting her wrist. I smirked at her shocked face. I flipped in the air and slapped her across the face.

'Oopsy!' I sarcastically remarked the smirk never leaving my face.

She retaliated with a punch of her own that hit me and I pulled her down with me. We were both on the ground rolling around with occasional slaps and hits. I knew all the boys near my age were smirking and highfiving each other for getting to witness the girl fight. I finally picked her up by the pigtail and then dropped her on the ground and I sat on her. I pulled her leg back really far until I heard a loud pop. I had broken her leg. I decided to end it for her. Everyone looked at me with a shocked face. I smirked. She punched me right into a wall. I cart wheeled over and kicked her. She squatted on the ground spinning around trying to knock me over but I avoided that by jumping in the air. She picked up Octi. My jaw dropped.

'So what it's a stuffed toy?' was heard from someone a loud smack was heard followed by an Ow from the person questioning my Octi, obviously someone punched him for saying that. She began to pull his soft plush arm.

'No don't!' I whispered. I began to get angry, no one messes with Octi not even buttercup did. I flew as fast as I could and punched her in the face.

'NO ONE MESSES WITH MY OCTI, BITCH!'

Everyone was even more shocked from my cursing. I climbed on her back and twisted her neck to the side, breaking her neck and killing her. Before she blew up into the sky she shot a laser to my back which caused me to scream and fall unconscious. The last thing I saw was her fading into smoke as I passed out.

Edd POV

I was very shocked by the blonde girl's performance. She was fighting her fusion like a pro. The fight slowed down when a plush octopus was picked up. I didn't know the blonde girl very well, I knew she was a Powerpuff girl. I also knew she was the kindest and most sensitive. I was confused about the plushie for a moment but then I realized it was a treasured item from the little blonde girl. When the blonde girl cursed her sister Buttercup grinned, she was obviously the loud foul mouthed one. I was surprised by the blonde girl's swearing. The fusion girl had been toying with treasure's that belonged to the little blonde girl. When the two girls were rolling around on the ground I heard some crude comments from some of the males, I rolled my eyes, the girl's underpants were visible and I knew some of the males were looking. That's gross considering the girl's slightly younger.

Dexter POV

The blonde's moves impressed me. She had been fighting with such grace. I was however surprised at the girl's violence at the end. I'm surprised at her swearing, I knew Buttercup was the one who swore. I didn't suspect such a quick ending the fusion. I suspect the stuffed animal was something treasured of the blonde girl and that's why she was angry. I was very frightened at the end when the blonde girl was shot. I didn't expect that from the fusion. I was very disgusted in my gender when catcalls and whistles were heard as the girls were rolling around on the ground. I however wasn't surprised when I saw the blonde girl's tears, I knew she was the most sensitive.

Blossom POV

'We need to get her out of here NOW!' I screamed

We picked Bubbles up and her arms went limp dragging along with Octi in her hand. Tears flew down my face but I honestly didn't care. Bubbles looked pained. Everyone was looking at her small innocent little face with tears running down it. Blood smeared on her face. We took her over to the hospital. Everyone was in there waiting. The professor had just burst in panting.

'Where's my baby?' he had said between breaths

We all pointed to the bed.

Blossom POV

When Bubbles was sad, everyone was sad. She brought everyone joy where ever she went. She could lift the darkest of spirits. She was so innocent. Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was nice to everybody even when they were mean to her. She made so many friends. Wilt was a second close to nicest person ever but Bubbles just had qualities that everyone found adorable. Her hair was down and there was blood on the bed from her back.

Mandy POV

I honestly felt bad. I didn't know why though. This girl wasn't my friend, I didn't know her. Seeing her emotionless face though just felt weird. Like the world was out of place. I always saw that girl smiling and seeing her with no expression just made my insides churn. It felt worse seeing her father's face. Utter horror and depression covered his face. He was usually his normal self but as a father, almost losing your happiest daughter had to be depressing.

Mac POV

Seeing bubbles emotionless was awful. Bubbles is one of my best friends. Her father's face made me want to puke (of sadness) he was utterly horrified. I was too. Bubbles was always happy and kind and giggling. She was the nicest person ever! Even more so then Wilt. She had fought amazingly. She looked angelic lying down, despite the blood. Her golden hair was messy and wavy, leaving her looking beautiful.

Bubbles POV

I was warm and comfy. I leaned up on the pillow and tried to open my eyes. My eyelids were so heavy. I slowly lifted them up.

'Where am I?'

After I awoke, everyone cheered and sighs of relief were heard every where. People looked as if the weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

'Seriously where am I?'

A blurry girl in pink walked over to me.

'You're in the hospital'

'Blossom, that you?'

'Yes it's me'

'Ugh can I have my glasses everyone's all blurry and I don't want to wear contacts right now'

Blossom giggled. She opened up her bag and pulled out a sparkly rainbow case. Everyone chuckled at the case. I placed the humongous glasses over my eye. Everyone grinned really wide after they saw them. My glasses were HUGE and really dorky.

'Go ahead and laugh it up'

There was an eruption of laughter at my horrible glasses.

'My back hurts' I turned around to look at it and I saw blood I jumped and squealed.

I then turned around in circles to look at my back at least three times, then realizing it wasn't possible. Everyone chuckled.

'Um can someone remind me what happened?'

'You fought your fusion self and she shot you in the back really close to your heart' Wilt answered

'Did I win?'

'Yes you did' Mac chimed in proudly

'Good I'm glad I wasn't shot for nothing then'

Everyone laughed and then it was awkward silence.

'Well if I get bandaged up I can proceed for something less violent'

'No way!' Blossom objected

'Why?'

'Because you nearly died and hour later after you wake up still bleeding you want to go out again'

'Blossy I don't wanna be useless, besides I'm fine all my organs and stuff are intact, maybe I can help with the search parties'

'No'

'Killjoy'

I cuddled Octi closer.

'Well now I feel like I'm weighing you guys down, can't I help with something?'

'Ummmmmmm anyone have any job idea's'

'She's could wait tables at Eddy's restaurant'

'She could help out at Foster's'

'She could help at the lab'

'Or she could stay in bed and heal!' Blossom suggested cutting off more people and their ideas'

'Hmmmm I could do all that, still I don't see why I can't fight because all it is, is a silly cut, By the way can I have a bandage I'm losing a lot of blood here' I said gesturing to the bed filled with my blood.

'Okay I'm going to go take a shower, get bandaged up, and then sleep for a while and I'll go wait tables tomorrow, help at the lab the next day, and then go up to foster's! Sounds good?'

Buttercup, Eddy, Double D, Blossom, professor, Dexter, Mac and Wilt nodded.

'Okay well if you will excuse me I'm going to go take a shower and get this grody blood of my back Ugh' I cringed at the red liquid still gushing from my back.

Everyone's POV

Everyone glanced at the professor for answers. He looked nervous.

'She'll fight again but not for a while, she has all her powers and such but I still want her to be careful, I'm going to stitch up her cut but her cut could re-open at any minute and if it does, come to me right away, she'll be a little dizzy because she lost a lot of blood, almost to the point where she couldn't function'

Everyone looked away at the thought of innocent, happy, little bubbles being … dead.

Bubbles POV

I walked over to the shower. I turned the nozzle up to hot. I removed my clothes and I jumped into the shower. It felt good, getting rid of the dirt and blood and goo on my back. I washed my golden hair, with fruity smelling shampoo and conditioner. I rinsed the soap and residue off me and got out of the shower. I bundled myself in a towel. I wrote on the foggy mirror with my finger, I wrote 'Happy days, are the best kind of days'. I stepped out of the shower walking through my bedroom for PJs. I pulled out a really long t-shirt that was the professor's. I grabbed a pair of panties and changed into the long t-shirt. I pulled out a pair of shorts that were indeed short! I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked back into the hospital room. I cuddled my Octi closer and hit the soft pillow. I felt warm and clean and comfy. The professor had stitched up my back, so my cut was nice and blood free, at least for now!

Mac POV

I looked at Bubbles. She looked so warm and comfy. I glared at the octopus she was holding. She was cuddling it so close. He hoped Bubbles never hugged any boy like that, besides the professor or himself. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands falling down. She had a long t-shirt on from the professor and shorts. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to go over there and hug her like she hugged Octi. Wait! No I can't think that she's my best friend besides Bloo.

'Mac, you idiot your staring at her'

'Bloo?'

'You shall be named Pervert for life and shall be shunned forever'

'Shuddup Bloo, she's my best friend'

'Your best friend that you think is cute'

I shushed Bloo. I nodded slowly. Bloo laughed at me. I was so excited for bubbles to go to foster's. Not only do I get to work with my cute best friend, but Frankie will have some girl time with Bubbles! Talk about a win-win situation. I hope Bloo doesn't tell her anything embarrassing about me, or try to hit on her.

Bubbles POV

I woke up in a warm soft bed, it was the hospital bed I woke up in yesterday. Oh shoot! I didn't want to be late for my shift at eddy's café down in peach creek commons at the cult-de-sac. I flew home, into my small room. I grabbed a blue long sleeve shirt with light-blue hearts filled in, and outlines of white hearts; I then grabbed a black skirt and some black flats. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair, I put it up into two perfect little pigtails, after I did my makeup and brushed my teeth I ran downstairs for an apron. I flew to the cult-de-sac, apron in hand, until I met a poorly built box castle, fort looking thingy. Hmmmmm am I in the right place? I saw a sign that said eat at Eddy's so it must be the right place. I saw a boy with a sock on his head, he looked funny. I decided to go talk to him.

'Um Hi I'm the volunteer for Eddy's restaurant'

'Oh ummm right, your Bubbles?'

I nodded.

'Um see that guy on the boxes, well he's eddy'

'That short guy with three hair's at the top of his head?'

He laughed.

'What's your name?' I asked

'My name's double D'

'It's nice to meet ya double D but I have to go help to bald midget'

He laughed.

'Bye bubbles!'

I waved to him and walked up to the bald boy.

Eddy's POV

Some cute blond girl walked up to me. I decided to be a gentleman.

'Hello, what do you desire from king eddy?'

'Um I came to work at the restaurant'

Oh she's the blond chick who fought her fusion over a dumb doll.

I looked at her up and down. She could be a waitress. I sent her off to wait tables and got a substantial amount of guys to come to my restaurant.

Bubbles' POV

Waiting tables was sooooooo boring. I couldn't wait to go work at Foster's, this place was more boring then anything! I'd rather be out fighting, that sounded like buttercup, I miss her. What if she got amnesia and forgot about us or what if she drowned or what if she's somewhere where she can't get back, or what if she was killed by monsters? I began to get sad. I missed her so much… Anyways back to waiting tables. Everything was fine until three girls came in, everyone shouted 'KANKERS' and ran wildly. Were they evil? I went to go ask Double D.

'What's going on?'

'The kankers are here! Me eddy and Ed have to go hide now befo-

But he was cut off by a blue haired girl who walked over.

'Well, well, well if it isn't my little sock head'

'Oh you two are dating how sweet!' I said to her

She smirked. She looked from me to him.

'Sure honey, me and sock for brains are dating'

I could tell Double D didn't like her and didn't want to be near her one bit.

'If you're dating why does he look like you're a smelly spawn rather than a girl'

He laughed and she glared at me.

'So you got lip don'tcha pigtails? Well we don't deal with lip too well'

Her sisters walked over too me and stood behind her. The one on the right had long blond hair short red shorts and a white t-shirt but she talked funny and had big front teeth. The girl on the left ha curly red hair that covered her eyes, she had a white shirt with polka dots that showed her belly button and jeans. The one with Blue hair had too much make up and baggy green pants, with a black halter top that showed her belly button she had a pink belt and a black choker with spikes on it and tons of black bracelets on her arm.

'Pigtails reminds me of you, May! She's dumb _and_ blond right, Marie?'

The red head asked her blue haired sister.

'I don't want any trouble okay'

'Well then you'd better move along pigtails because our middle names are trouble' The blond said.

They got in a circle around me. I hated fighting civilians. Oh well they asked for it. The blue haired girl let out the first swing I easily dodged and grabbed her wrist I swung her around and knocked over her sisters. While they were all on the ground I looked up at everyone staring at me and shrugged.

'What? They asked for it'

Everyone cheered and laughed. I just beat up some bullies it was no big deal.

MARAQUEE ROW Buttercup's POV

I was just standing on the street minding my own business when one of Mojo's monkey skyway agents ran up to me. He talked in a little stupid walkie-talkie.

'We've found her I repeat we've found her, what now master?'

'Bring her to the other girls' Came a voice from the little walkie-talkie I think it was Mojo.

'Um no one's taking me nowhere got it, banana brains?' I said sassily to the monkey.

'Wouldn't you like to know where your sisters and father are?'

I picked him up by his collar.

'You take me to them NOW!' My eyes glossed over with tears. I had missed them so much it's been 2 years since I've seen them. Why was Mojo trying to reunite us? Did he feel bad about separating our family? I've spent so much time wondering if Bubbles had been alive. I overheard someone say she had fought her fusion. I had cried and cried for 2 days because I thought she died. My sister was almost killed and I couldn't help her. I vomited I was so sad for those 2 days. I couldn't wait to see my dad and my sisters. Oh I hope Bubbles was okay. She was the joy of our family and she always made everybody smile. Tears were dripping down my face slowly. I apologized to the monkey.

'I want to surprise them can you gather everyone in one spot like the city or something and bring my family so we can be a family again'

'Hmmm that might be difficult but I'll try'

I was so happy my heart was skipping beats. I flew up in the air and started laughing. I did some back flips in the air. I shot monsters with my laser vision while humming my favorite song. I did the moonwalk while kicking butt. I was going to see my family! Wait but what if they don't like me? What if they don't remember me or even wanted to get rid of me? I was suddenly very scared and nervous that my family would reject me. I thought about me running into there arms and them pushing me away as if I was vermin. Well I'll just have to wait and see if they still love me. The worst thing ever is if my family rejects me. I understand if I did something wrong but if you're pushed away from your family because you were gone to long and they gave up on you. I was now hyperventilating, I only do that if I'm truly frightened. On those two days I was crying when I first got the news I hyperventilated so much I passed out. I thought about it and it was kind of impossible for Bubbles to reject anyone. Bubbles was naturally kind so she was nice to everyone even the people that were mean to her. I opened my pocket to the first picture Bubbles ever drew. I unfolded and looked at it. Her drawing skills have much improved since then. I grinned at the picture. Bubbles was adorable. I bet she still uses crayons to draw. I then reconsidered that thought because what if she was so messed up from the fight that she couldn't fight or fly or do anything. I walked to a near by bench and looked at the sky. Things were looking up for me.

Bubbles POV

AHHHHHH I have so much to do! First of all I was planning to have a sleepover with a bunch of the fusion fall girls, I also have to go help out at Dexter's lab, go to foster's, AND I volunteered to go help to nanos. For the sleepover I need to make space, decorate my place; buy snacks, movies, games and so much more! I sat on a bench at the cult-de-sac writing my little list down. I began humming along to one of my favorite songs, Beautiful Day. I was walking around peach creek I saw one of Mojo's skyway monkey agents running towards me. I was a little startled because it was panting like it had been running for a long time.

'You (heavy breaths) are Bubbles Utonium correct?'

I nodded my head.

'Meet me with your father and your sister at near town square on Friday at 12:30 is that alright?'

'Yes but why?'

'I was told to keep it a surprise'

I was very skeptical about it. They were Mojo's after all and Mojo has tried to kill us since we were in kindergarten. It's kind of creepy the thought of a Super smart monkey trying to murder three mutant super hero toddlers. Anyways should I trust him? Like what if it's something amazing! I decided to go to the store to buy supplies. I texted Blossom and asked her to clean up the house for our sleepover. I could check two things off my list groceries aka party stuff and house cleaning. I loved checking things off my list it made me feel accomplished. I still have to send out invites, and work at Dexter's and foster's. I walked to the grocery store. Hmmmmmmm they'll like chips, cookies, soda, oh we could order a pizza! We should rent a movie and oh what else would we need? As I was walking through I bumped into someone.

'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!' I began to apologize right away until I saw who it was.

All three rowdyruff boys were standing in front of me grinning. UGGGHHHHH I didn't want to deal with them right now I had enough to deal with already.

'Ey Blondie, where's your sisters?' asked Brick

'None of your business, why are you here anyways?' I answered quickly

'Oh well you know… we got bored' Butch replied grinning

'Too bad, anyways both girls aren't here'

Butch looked suspicious, he spoke first, 'Not even buttercup?'

I looked down and a tear rolled down my cheek. 'No… she's g-gone' I wiped my tear away, I didn't want the rowdyruffs to see me sad.

'What happened is she okay?' Butch asked with concern.

'I-I don't know she's been gone for two years now… why would you care anyways one less Powerpuff to fight you.'

I already knew the answer it was so obvious, buttercup has been crushing on the butch since kindergarten. And butch and her have obvious chemistry. It's like sooooo obvious.

'Well if you're not causing trouble right now then I'm going' I said sounding final.

'Who said we'd let you' Brick said smugly

'Who said you could make me stay?'

Oooohhh a cliffhanger not really sorry I couldn't find a better cliffhanger for you guys but there's more to come I promise!


End file.
